


Mistletoe

by softestark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, They love each other so much, Vocal Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/pseuds/softestark
Summary: 'Kissing under the mistletoe is so overrated, deep throat him'(Or, Tony gives Steve the blowjob of his life)





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi!
> 
> This is my first Stony fic in english, although is actually a translation from my own fic [Muérdago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135764). I've been wanting for a while to try and write more in English, so I'm taking baby steps here C: I'm sorry for any mistakes because English (as you may have noticed) it's not my first language.
> 
> Also, many thanks to my friend ([talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky) for reading this beforehand in Spanish and also in English, letting me know the mistakes I made. You are such a wonderful friend and I'm forever grateful to be in this ship (no pun intended) with you. I love you to the moon and back <3
> 
> This piece was inspired by [this post](https://captain--steve--rogers.tumblr.com/post/186810523782/porncute-kissing-under-the-mistletoe-is-so).
> 
> This could be placed anytime, but I like to think it's a few years after Age of Ultron, neither Civil war or Thanos happened, Peter is around the place and I'm forever happy seeing Steve and Tony love each other.

It was Christmas and Tony and Steve had been dating for year and a half. A year and half where they’d been supporting each other, in the battlefield and outside. They came to learn to understand each other, something that had always been second nature, but was now a part of themselves. During those sixteen months, Tony had taught Steve to appreciate what the 21st century could offer him. Always with him by his side, obviously. He had taken him to Greece to show him that, even though they are ruins today, they have always been a reminder of the glorious past. He had gone with him to all the military museums they had encountered, listening to Steve’s own stories about war. Tony’s workshop had witnessed long hours where you could only hear the sliding of pencil against paper and the tools against the metal. But after some time you could also hear footsteps, the squeak of cushions when two bodies collapsed on the couch and moans and heavy breathing.

For year and a half Tony had been experiencing himself that Steve’s serum not only enhanced physical strength. It also made Steve’s stamina go beyond measure. He was capable of running without breaking a sweat and boxing for hours, but also he could be in bed without tiring himself, recovering just a few minutes after he’d spent himself. He and Tony had learned how to increase the time of their encounters to allow Steve to go fully satisfied, while they also prolonged Tony’s pleasure, who usually said that, despite having a handsome super soldier in his bed, he wasn’t able to go for round two right after coming. And yet, there were days where they spent all morning in bed, waiting for Tony to recover, just kissing and caressing each other.

They had learned to understand each other, to concede and to listen, something that was surprisingly easy, but they also learned to find the best way to satisfy the other.

In the beginning, nerves and fear of not being physically compatible flew over their relationship, shadowing a time that otherwise it’s been the happiest of their lives. Both thought that Tony, experienced, spontaneous and so committed in bed would inevitably crash with Steve, stiff, always in control of himself and, above all, inexperienced.

However, when they actually started talking about the physical side of their relationship, and when the time came to start doing stuff, neither of them could say that they were surprised to find out that they worked so, so well, also in bed.

Steve made up for his inexperience with enthusiasm and blind trust in Tony, who cared all the time to make Steve comfortable. With time, both gained confidence, the result of more than a year where almost every night they spent it skin against skin, exploring each other’s bodies, talking and giving themselves away to pleasure.

Christmas was one of favourite moments of the year for Steve, even though New York looked so different from the New York from his memories. Nowadays there were more lights, more music and more people, but something about Christmas was timeless, the smell of a hot chocolate with marshmallows or a warm smile across the table on Christmas morning.

Steve was carrying some sandwiches and a cup of coffee while descending to the workshop. He hadn’t seen Tony all day, when he woke up that freezing morning, early to go on a jog, FRIDAY had told him that Tony was already in his workshop, working on an update for Peter’s suit. He decided then to go downstairs at lunch time, knowing that otherwise Tony wouldn’t be eating until night. He introduced the code which granted him access, and the first thing he saw was Tony’s body reclined over a panel.

“Brought you something to eat” Steve said, while Tony looked over his shoulder to see who it was, before turning again to his work.

“Hello, sweetheart, I missed you too” Tony ‘greeted’ him, while Steve pulled the corner of his lips up, without saying anything. Tony wiped a bit of grease on his arm and came closer to the table where Steve had put the sandwiches and the coffee. He took a sip from the comforting drink. He moaned, closing his eyes, tasting the coffee on his tongue. Steve raised an eyebrow and shook his head, looking away for a second. What he saw made him smile.

“Sweetheart” said Steve, pointing over his head. Tony followed his movement and saw a bunch of mistletoe he had hang there, under Natasha’s menace. Tony rolled his eyes and had to take another sip to hide the smile that was threatening to give him away. Steve looked at him, eyes soft but pretending carelessness. “Aren’t you going to follow traditions?”.

Tony laughed between his teeth, placing the cup on the table and licking his lips, to erase any trace of coffee. Steve’s eyes followed the movement and he soon feel his cock twitching for a second. He cursed his endless libido and the talent Tony had to wake his body by just existing. Tony studied him closely, before smiling. Steve knew right away that he was up to something.

“Don’t you think we are too old to be kissing under the mistletoe?”Tony asked, getting closer to Steve’s body, caressing his stomach.

Steve smiled back, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s warm fingers against him.

“You’ve got something better to offer?”

Tony didn’t answer. He dropped to his knees, without looking away from his eyes. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t help biting his lip for a second, under Tony’s gaze who followed the movement of his lips. They remained silent for a moment longer, letting the atmosphere become thicker and warmer, attractive.

“How about I suck your dick?”

Steve exhaled all the air at once.

“Holy shit, Tony” his voice rough and low. Without losing a second his hands flew to the button of his pants. Tony put his hand on his muscle, grabbing the flesh.

“Language, captain” Tony smiled, caressing up and down. Steve let out a laugh, both exasperated and embarrassed. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes. Yes, please” nodded, smiling and unbuckling the button, showing the line of his dick under the jeans’ fabric. Tony’s smile went wider and he kissed the warm skin just above the pants, feeling how the muscles below his lips quivered. He couldn’t help himself and he smiled against the skin, enjoying his warmth.

“No underwear, Mr. Rogers?” he raised an eyebrow. “You flatter me”.

Steve sensed himself blushing, despite having had that exact conversation dozens of times since the day where, in a specially horny and vocal moment of his part he confessed, while he sank himself in Tony and felt Tony pushing him to go deeper on him, that he loved the touch of harsh fabric against his erection when Tony touched him over the clothes.

Tony left a kissing trail over Steve’s skin until he reached the front of the fabric. He grabbed his jeans and pulled down, to liberate his dick. He didn’t lose time enjoying the view, Steve’s body as familiar to him as his own. He put a hand on his base and swallowed him whole. Steve’s entire body trembled feeling the wetness that enveloped him. He wasn’t small but Tony had many talents and he put all of them in practice with him. He sucked his dick all the way up until he had only the tip in his mouth and could lick his head with his tongue. His hand continued to caress the base, now slippery because of the saliva, going up slowly, until his fingers touched his lips.

Steve put his hands on Tony’s hair, pulling a strand away, tangling his fingers in between the brown hair. His lips were swollen from biting them hard, trying to mitigate the moans that wanted to escape from his mouth. Steve had always keep things for himself, even the things that brought him pleasure, and he couldn’t let himself go in that way, less when they were in the middle of Tony’s workshop, where anyone could enter any moment. He only allowed himself a low moan, while Tony did everything to him, melting in his mouth, as if the moans were to attract all the attention to himself, like they were going to break the spell they made every time Tony and him were touching. At the beginning of their relationship it had been harder, but with Tony everything seemed so easy. Steve expressed his pleasure letting out a few grunts, nodding when Tony asked, grabbing, touching. He allowed himself to snuggle harder against him and to moan his name in a low voice when he came, but only that.

Tony was extremely vocal. He groaned his name, repeated like a chant, grabbing his muscles, caressing his skin. His moans were audible through the wall, he repeated what Steve was doing to him and he whispered in his ear how much he was loving it. Far from feeling embarrassed, like he felt about his own moans, witnessingTony’s explicit response to his doing make Steve incredible proud and even more excited. He promised himself silently to never stop making Tony happy, in and out of bed.

Their relationship was growing strong, month after month, and Steve felt more at ease with the vocal part of their physical relationship. More frequently he found himself responding to Tony’s innuendos, whispering in his ear, even if it was just his name, moaning when Tony touched him. But only when they were in the comfort and safety of their own room.

Out of that room, Steve still battled with expressing how much he was enjoying himself, but he hoped that the way he was caressing Tony’s nape and the way he was biting his lip without taking his eyes of his was enough clue. Tony was still playing with his tongue around him, sucking the tip and letting his tongue lick gently just under his head. That exact scenario has been repeated so many times they have both found the perfect rhythm to move to. Tony knew that nothing turned Steve on more than when he took him whole, allowing his full length to fill his mouth. Steve knew that Tony loved to play with him, using both his fingers and his tongue over his head, before they jumped to the moment they enjoyed the most.

And so these moments went on and on, after missions when they were tired but stamina was running through their veins, refusing to abandon their bodies. Sunday mornings when they could steal a few hours to themselves. Even one glorious afternoon when they were inspecting the jet and they got so horny that Tony took him in his mouth before fucking him against the control panel.

Tony pulled down a bit more of the jeans, exposing Steve’s thighs, hard as steel, to grab onto them. Steve moaned his name, his body tensed with anticipation. Tony’s fingers went up and down his thighs, softly caressing with the tips of his fingers, using just a bit of nail that sent shivers though Steve’ spine. He opened his mouth and he swallowed his entire length, until his nose touched the warm skin. He started bobbing his head, letting just a few inches go out of his mouth.

Every muscle in Steve’s body was claiming for release, but he could only feel Tony’s mouth, surrounding him, so wet. His tongue going over his tip, while his hands grabbed the skin of his thighs and his buttocks.

Tony increased the speed, taking Steve’s head to the back of his throat, expertly, breathing though his nose with eyes closed. His left hand had abandoned Steve’s leg and was over his own erection, fondling himself tentatively over the clothes. Steve noticed that, with a twitch from his cock, seeing that Tony was also aroused and was finding his pleasure while taking him. He could find himself close to release. The orgasm was growing from his center, bubbling though his stomach and up his chest in waves. He took a deep breath and disentangled himself from Tony’s hair. His hand went to Tony’s cheeks, caressing him with soft fingers. Tony opened his eyes and met his gaze. The image was so erotic that Steve felt a throb in his lower stomach.

“Where do you want me to finish?” Steve asked, panting.

Tony let his dick go free just so he could speak.

“In my throat” Tony answered before swallowing him again in one motion. Steve closed his eyes, trying to hold on the familiar sensation that was sending shivers all over his body. He tangled himself again in Tony’s hair, without moving, letting Tony finish him, knowing he would do it exactly as he liked it.

His mouth sucked him before he pressed himself against his body, swallowing his length whole, deep-throating him. He stopped moving and used one of his hands to caress his balls, fondling him gently. Steve could no longer hold his orgasm. He spent himself down his throat. Tony smiled feeling the wetness in his mouth, down his throat and waited a few seconds for Steve to finish, while the soldier was caressing his cheek with trembling fingers. He freed his mouth from him and viciously licked his lips, making Steve let out a scandalized laugh. Tony wiped his mouth with his hand and put on Steve’s pants, buckling his button before getting up. An easy smile was shown on Steve’s face and he waited until Tony was at his height to kiss him. Tony grabbed him by his arms and fully reciprocated the kiss, sharing his taste. Steve’s blue eyes went to Tony’s pants as they separated, seeing the erection pressing against the fabric.

“Is there anything you want to do with that, Steve?” Tony’s voice was low and a bit rough, full with honey and dirty promises. He loved finding nicknames for his boyfriend, but he also knew very well what calling him by his name did to him. How powerful he felt when he was melting in Steve’s arms while moaning his name in his ear.

Steve smiled wider at that and put his hands on his waist, guiding him through the workshop, against one of the tables. He raised his head and Tony mimicked his movement, bursting into laughter when he saw another mistletoe hanging off the ceiling. Steve stole a kiss from him before lowering to his knees in front of him. Tony had to grip the table with both hands, feeling his cock twitch.

“I won the lottery” Tony said.

Steve beamed from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me in the comments and also [here (my tumblr)](https://sevenapplesinthetree.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about it <3


End file.
